DDLC:Nat's Dream
by Redde21
Summary: Zach was a loner who mostly play video games, and watched tv, until he downloaded a mod that would change his life for the better
1. chapter 1

Months after I finished DDLC, and became obsessed with how well the story was played out and how it semi broke the fourth wall, I started to read fanfics about the game, and played again but this time i took the only route I never took, which was Natsuki,and boy did I fall for her hard.

Myself not being a fan of tsundere types brushed her off untill I played through it again and realized how much similar she is to me, like reading manga and anime, I had just recently got into all that because it helped me with my light depression.

Wanting to see what others could do with the game, I went through DDLC mods I came across one that stated "Doki Doki Literature Club: Your Dream" I was enthralled by the title I clicked on it and read the description, "make your dream come true and romance your choice of girl, WARNING ADDITIONAL FILES REQUIRED".

After reading the warning I really became interested in the mod and clicked the link and it was huge sized file, "Damn, this better be a good ass mod" I stated and started the download.

After it was done I installed the files into my computer and booted up DDLC, it seemed normal and I played through the game and took the natsuki route every chance I got.

Nothing had changed so I thought that I maybe installed it wrong, but I read the description and did exactly what it said, I blew it off and went to sleep slightly annoyed as nothing changed with my computer running with music playing not to loud.

Next Morning/midday

I wake up hearing my alarm go off and I instantly shoot up and turn it off and look at my pc and notice that my music was paused, I think to myself that its impossible for it to be paused, no one lives with me and my doors are locked.

So as I lazily climb out of bed and trudge to my front door to see if it was unlocked and to my surprise it wasn't, I shrug off the notion that someone broke in, nothing was missing to my knowledge.

Out of nowhere my stomach growls loudly, as I slowly walk to the kitchen I hear a sigh and mubled cursing, "how the hell does he reach any of his stuff?" The soft but firm voice proclaims.

So now I know that someone is in my house, I peek through the cracked door and I turn pale white as a ghost and curse "Holy shit".

The short slim pink hair invader with what looked like a school uniform of some sort who was on her tippy toes jumps when she hears me yell and falls and down comes a bag of sugar, which of course busted all over her with a thud.

A/N

Im testing the waters and would love feedback, im just getting into this.


	2. Welcome home

After realizing what is happening before my own eyes I feel a flurry of punches and kicks.

"W-why would you scare me like that dummy?" The strange but familiar girl questioned.

"I'm sorry it's not every day you see a damn video game character!" I yell slightly pissed and in pain

"Wait, what do you mean video game character?" She asks

Oh fuck, it hasn't been two minutes and I've already ruined what seems to be the best thing that has ever happened to me since the accident. As I think about both her realization that she is from a game and what has been bringing me down for years, I feel tears glide down my face.

Natsuki's head bows and she falls to the ground, "Natsuki, wait" I say as I try to catch her.

Somehow I fell down trying to catch her, we ended up both on our knees face to face, which to my surprise she was giggling.

"Hey are you ok? Why are you laughing?"

"Did you think I didn't know? I'm just screwing with you idiot, you crying makes it better haha." She says still giggling.

What she said hurt a little l but I didn't care as long as she wasn't upset or mad at me

I sigh and then get up and help her up and to my surprise she didn't refuse. "Hey I need to get this sugar cleaned up, but one thing is, how the hell did you reach the sugar?" I question.

"Are you calling me short!?" Natsuki yells

"It's not a bad thing haha, honestly it multiplies your cuteness." I proudly say, big mistake on my part

"I'M NOT CUTE" she yells and punches my arm hard, which is a sharp pain from the attack on me earlier.

"Well, In any case I need to clean this up or ants will be everywhere" I say as I grab my old wooden broom that is frayed at the thistles.

I stop and realized what her being here means. I have to buy her clothes and alot of shit for her to live comfortably. "Fuck me" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"What? First, gross second, what happened?" Nat ask also in a sarcastic then worried tone.

"I have to get you clothes and a phone, I'm not broke but that shit ain't cheap haha," I exaggerate as I sweap up the last pile of sugar.

"Damn your right, well untill then can I wear your clothes?" She says

I stop the broom and dust pan bit luckily I already dumped the sugar in the trash bin. This wouldn't bother me but me being 6'2 and wearing nothing but baggy cargos and geeky star wars t-shirts and some anime it made me happy and worried.

"U-uh yeah sure they might be a bit to big for you though" I state as I glare getting lost in her pink eyes.

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean anything, and quit staring at me dummy, you look funny" she pouts

"I'll show you around my house i guess, you'll be here untill you want to leave if you ever do." I say with some sadness in my voice.

"Why would it I L... uh I don't know anyone else idiot so I'll be here to torture you forever haha" she proudly displays while she starts poking me.

"Hmm ok haha well this is the bathroom, and if you look to your right that's my room, and to your left you can sleep there, it'd probably be weird if we slept in the same bed, it wouldn't bother me but you probably don't want to, oh and this is the living room" I say as I take her through the double door to my living that is setup with multiple game systems and my tv.

"I mostly use it to watch anime and play with whoever is on" I proudly claim.

"Wow it's small but it's nice and I wouldn't mind actually it would make me more comfortable if I was closer to you."she says loudly at first the finishes quietly.

"Well it's a good thing I have a pullout bed under mine" I say slightly excited.

"O-ok, I have a question though, why are you being nice and letting me stay here and getting me clothes and a phone?" She ask in a sweet but curious voice.

"Well truthfully it's because I like you and I care about you and I probably always will" I say while I look into her eyes.

"But why me why not the other girls they habe way better features than me?" She says

"I'm not worried about features, I fell for you because who you are and what you like, you being extremely cute and beautiful is just what makes you, you" I state.

"Thank you Zach, I wish I could see my friends though." she says while tears roll down her face.

A/N

Sorry I took so long to post this, ive been going through some stuff and I dont ever have the energy to get up anymore but i hope you guys like it and please tell me what i should work on, it helps me alot


End file.
